Berkeley cars
Berkeley Cars Ltd of Biggleswade, Bedfordshire, England produced small cars with engines from 322cc to 692cc between 1956 and 1960. In 1991 a new company, Berkeley Cars, was formed to restore original cars and in 1993 they started to build complete T60 models. .This business had ceased however by 2005. History The company produced designs by Laurie Bond in the Berkeley Coachworks factory,managing director , Charles Panter who had been making caravans from glass fibre. The first cars were exhibited at the 1956 London Motor Show. Seven main models were made with several variations. Production stopped in December 1960 when the company went into liquidation .An attempted merger with Bond Cars come to nothing. The factory was later used by Abbess Office Furniture and Kayser Bondor to make women's underwear, but it has now been demolished and the site turned over to housing,One road is called Berkeley Close. Models Sports Type SA 322 , SE 328 | related = | body_style = 2-door roadster | engine = 322 or 328 cc two stroke twin, air-cooled | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = }} super sport engine.]] The Sports , initially was produced as the SA322 type, was a glass-fibre monocoque, two-seater open tourer initially powered by an Anzani twin-cylinder 322 cc two-stroke engine producing . It was mounted transversely and drove the front wheels via a chain and three speed gearbox. The car had all round independent suspension by coil springs and in spite of the tiny engine gave remarkably good performance owing to its light weight (600 pounds - about 270 kg) and excellent roadholding. Girling hydraulic brakes with drums were used. Although usually configured as a two seater with simple bench seat, it was possible to put a small child in the back. A removable hatch could be removed from behind the front seat revealing a compartment normally containing the spare wheel and some luggage space. This could be fitted with a basic seat and the spare wheel moved to a shelf in front of the passenger and under the fascia. Equipment was basic, even the fuel gauge was an extra. After 146 of the SA322 cars were made a change was made to the SE328 model with a 328 cc Excelsior engine offering . About 1300 were made, many being exported to the United States. The export model was differentiated by having separate headlamps or headlamps contained in pear drop wing extensions whereas on the home market they were faired into the wings although the export type lamps could be specified.Over half were exported mainly to North America. The Motor magazine tested a 328 cc Berkeley in 1957 and found it to have a top speed of and acceleration from 0- in 30.6 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £574 on the home market including taxes of £152. The model was partly reintroduced in Oct 1960 as the B 65 but featured a SE 492 body style and a four speed gearbox. Approx 10 were built .Top speed was just over . Sports SE492 and Foursome (2 seat) (4 seat) | length = | width = | height = }} For 1958 the engine was changed to a , Excelsior three-cylinder 492 cc with three carburettors. A four speed gearbox was standardised. The top speed was now .The chassis and body were improved and can be identified by vertical leading edges on the doors and internal hinges. A Foursome four seater was now available in a slightly wider body and a closed coupé version was also made. Top speed was now over .Most were exported to North America. The cars were successful in Motor Sport in the UK,USA and Giovanni Lurani bought three which he took to Italy, fitted them with his own design of hardtop, and running them in the 750 cc GT class, one driven by Lorenzo Bandini finishing first in the 1958 Monza 12 hour race. Over 650 of the two seater and approx 16 four seaters were made. Sports B95 and B105 | length = (2 seat) (4 seat) | width = | height = }} In 1959 the cars got more power, from twin-cylinder Royal Enfield 692 cc four-stroke engines, with in the B95 and in the twin-carburettor B105. The engines featured Berkeley-design primary chaincases to accommodate a Bendix starter motor. The B105 could exceed the magic . The design of the two four-stoke models was identical to earlier four-wheeled models, with the exception of a taller bonnet (US hood) with large grille to accommodate the engine, unfaired headlights, and duplex chain drive to the differential. About 200 B95 and B105 models were made.Only a few were exported. In October 1959 the Q range was announced, with longer and wider bodies. The wheelbase went up from to and the track from to . The Qs were four seaters (just), although the QB version dispensed with the rear seat to give extra luggage space. Very few of the Q cars were made. Sports T60 and T60-4 | width = | height = }} The 1959 T60 was intended as a more basic model and was a three wheeler using the Excelsior "Talisman Twin" 328 cc engine seen in the SE328. Drive was still to the front wheels through a four speed gearbox and a trailing arm replaced the swing axle independent suspension of the four wheeled cars. The T60-4 had a larger rear seat and, together with other three wheelers of the era could legally be driven on a motor cycle licence in the UK, so was suitable for a motor cyclist with family. Another advantage was that the registration fees for three wheelers were considerably less than four wheeled vehicles. Just over 1800 were made, with fewer than 100 on the road as of 2004. Bandit | length = | width = | height = }} For 1960 the intention was to move into the larger, four-wheeled car market with the Bandit designed by John Tojeiro. This was to be powered by the 997 cc Ford engine (as in the 105E Anglia) with Berkeley designed MacPherson strut front and swing axle rear suspension but the project did not progress beyond the two prototypes (one of which still exists.) The car was to have sold for £798. Despite false facts elsewhere the Bandit died there - the car made later in NZ had nothing to do with the Bandit. Revival In 1990 a new company was formed in Syston, Leicestershire, to restore Berkeley cars. By 1991 it was using the original moulds to make new body panels and in 1993 complete T60 cars were being made with a new ladder type chassis. A choice of engines was available including Mini, Citroen 2CV and motor cycle unitsThe company had ceased trading by 2005. In late 80's in Auckland NZ an Ibis Berkeley paid homage to old style B95 though shared nothing but a vague shape. A fibreglass monocoque some 6 inches wider it took front and rear Mini subframes. Berkeley (1913) There was another, unrelated, Berkeley car company in the UK. This company made some 18 hp cars in 1913. The engine was quoted as a 75x100, 1764 cc unit of unknown origin. Little else is known of them. See also * List of British car marques References External links *Berkeley Cars *Berkeley pictures *Berkley Enthusiasts Club *Berkeley Sportscars in the USA *Berkeley Owners Forum, a new forum for Berkeley Owners Category:Defunct motor vehicle manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Sports car manufacturers Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Front wheel drive sports cars Category:Companies founded in 1956 Category:Companies of the United Kingdom